Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{7}{8p + 1} \times \dfrac{8p}{8}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 7 \times 8p } { (8p + 1) \times 8}$ $x = \dfrac{56p}{64p + 8}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{7p}{8p + 1}$